One Side
by xL4stBr3ath
Summary: [KylexKenny] “There’s still a spot for you,” Kyle smiled as his eyes met blue ones. He tapped his right shoulder lightly and offered, “Best seat in the house.”  Oneshot


**One Side**

**Parings:** KylexKenny, mild StanxKyle

* * *

Cartman threw himself onto Kyle's couch, panting heavily. Kyle could have sworn he felt an earthquake when Cartman's ass slammed on the poor seat.

"Ah… ah win…Ah own all you guys!" Cartman exclaimed between his exhausted breaths.

"Dude, Cartman, you fucking cheated, you fat-ass!" Stan rushed into the room, screaming in reply to Cartman's claim.

"'Ay' ay'! I ain't no fatass, you…"

"Fuck you, Cartman, you nearly knock down my door!" Kyle said as he followed Stan into the room. Kenny came in last and said something, but as always, his parka muffled it. Kyle nodded at Kenny approvingly.

"What Kenny said."

"Shadup Kenneh! Go screw yourself!" Cartman fumed and fell back onto his seat, wheezing.

Kenny unzipped his parka and exhaled strongly.

"Whatever." He looked over at Kyle and wiped the beady sweats from his forehead. "Mind if I rape your kitchen, Kyle? I'm dying of thirst."

"Go right ahead, dude. Just don't take my dad's beer." Kyle replied, plopping down onto the cough opposite of Cartman.

School ended more than three hours ago, and the whole time, the boys were at the park playing basketball. It was an epic battle between team Style and team Kartman. Victory, unfortunately, went to Team Kartman. It seemed that Cartman's ball hogging "tactic" is finally starting to become effective. The boys were pretty worn out by the time they finished playing so having a race back to Kyle's place afterward probably was not the brightest idea they had. Now all of them were exhausted and out-of-breath, as expected.

"Dude, that game was fucking epic!" Stan grinned as he hopped over the couch, landing right next to Kyle.

"Hell yea." Kyle grinned in return.

"Yea, but now I feel like shit!" Stan sighed warily. Upon exhaustion, he leaned and took comfort on Kyle's shoulder.

"You mind, Kyle?"

"Nah."

Cartman, on the other side, gave both Stan and Kyle long, odd looks before burst out laughing.

"Man, I swear, you guys are such fags!"

"Shut the fuck up, Cartman!" Kyle retorted.

"You…guys…are…haha…such fags!" Cartman spoke quickly, his words slurred, mixing with his strange, and somewhat disturbing laugh. "Seriously you guys… are fags…" Just as his incessant laughter shook down whatever energy Cartman had left, it slowly died out as well. Not before long, his laughter became a low chuckle. Then a snort. Finally a snore. Then Cartman's head fell back as sleep took him.

"'Ay! Fat boy! You better not sleep there, Cartman! Cartman!"

Kyle's yellings proved futile against the fat, colorful mass that is Cartman. He turned to Stan, hoping for any assistance. To Kyle's disappointment however, Stan was already asleep as well, on his shoulder that is.

"Goddammit!" Kyle cursed aloud.

Kenny re-entered the room from his little visit to Kyle's kitchen, holing two water bottles in his hands.

"Hey Kyle, you got anything 'sides these water bottles? I mean…"

He paused for a moment upon taking in the scene of Cartman's snoring and Stan's comfortable position on Kyle's left shoulder. Kenny blinks once, twice, unsure of which situation he would like to ask about first.

"Sorry. Ike drank the last of my Coke last week." Kyle answered.

"Oh…" Kenny grinned back with expectation for such answer. "Well, aren't they comfortable?" He asked jokingly, hinting more at Stan, as it seemed to Kyle.

"Stupid Cartman got the good seat, too." Kenny went on, grinning foolishly at Cartman, then back at Kyle.

"There's still a spot for you," Kyle smiled as his eyes met blue ones. He tapped his right shoulder lightly and offered, "Best seat in the house."

Kenny admitted that he was a little taken back by the offer, but he took it nonetheless. He grabbed a seat next to the Jewish boy and leaned on Kyle's right shoulder, the way Stan was leaning on Kyle's other side.

"Why is this the best seat in the house?" Kenny laughed a little, feeling Kyle's jacket scrubbed against his face.

"Because, Kenny," Kyle leaned his head over and placed in on Kenny's, "I'm right handed."

Then a firm arm circled Kenny's shoulder and kept him warm that entire night.

* * *

**A/N:** My first attempt at KylexKenny. It was suppose to be a somewhat meaningful fanfiction. I fell absolutely in love with the idea of this pairing. Unfortunately, there are not much fanfictions on this pairing, not enough to keep me happy anyway. So I took matter in my own hands.

R/R will make me very happy.


End file.
